


Up To Icicle Inn - And Beyond!

by Kitsune_queen, MorgannaSaphireRaven



Series: A World Reborn [9]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, F/M, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, Holiday getaway, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Surprise Gifts, holiday celebrations, winter activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgannaSaphireRaven/pseuds/MorgannaSaphireRaven
Summary: Shinra Holiday 2020.  Day 4-Over the River and Through the Woods;  Up to Icicle Inn.At a loss as to what to get Rufus for Winter's Day. Tseng decides to plan a three-day getaway to the mountain cabin they had spent part of their honeymoon at. And to make the experience truly memorable, and to make up for having to cut short their honeymoon due to a horrendous cold that Tseng had developed, Tseng packs a rare and valuable Materia.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Shan/Raven
Series: A World Reborn [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989298
Kudos: 3
Collections: Shinra Holiday 2020





	1. My Gift to You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/gifts).



**εγλ 0021**

Winter's Day had finally arrived, and the Shinra household was full of the hustle and bustle as everyone got up to see what Winter Moogle and loved ones had gotten them.

Rufus, Tseng, Liz, Emily and Devon were gathered around their tree, laughing and smiling as Devon got into his stocking. Small toys and treats spilled out onto the floor, eliciting squeals of joy from the little boy.

"Open my present first!" Liz said to her brother.

"Okay." He got up and toddled over to where his sister sat, who was holding the present out to him—tearing off the paper with innocent enthusiasm. Devon cried out in wonder at the set of SOLDIER and Turk action figurines his sister had got him. "Tank you, Lizzy!" he exclaimed in surprise as the little boy ohed over the figurines.

Tseng went next, handing his son his present. It was a toy set of Shinra issue guns. Devon laughed and held up the handgun, "I be a Turk!" Then grabbing another, "Now I am a SOLDIER! He marched around for a bit, pretending to be one or the other—his actions making the adults laugh.

Emily, laughing, exclaimed, "It's my turn!" Pointing to the two presents wrapped in Winter Moogle wrapping paper.

Devon looked at them and Ooohed! "Mommy, you help? I no wanna wreck paper!" The young lad insisted as he carried the gifts over to her.

So together, mother and son carefully unwrapped his presents and neatly folded the paper wrapping so he could keep them. Devon squealed at the play Materia set. "I now be powerful Mage!" The second was a tow Docter's set. Complete with stethoscope, thermometer, needle and lab coat. "Mommy, I can be you!" Devon laughed as he hugs his mom. "Thank you!"

Rufus held onto his present for a moment, and when Devon turned to look at his dad, Rufus held out the gift. Devon tore into it with relish and started crying as he pulled out a set of the Turk uniform made for him and then a second set designed from the SOLDIER third-class uniform. "These mine?" he asked as his voice quivered.

Rufus smiled and nodded to his son. Devon had expressed his desire to become a Turk SOLDIER like his Uncle Shan. And even though everyone knew it was impossible, they refrained from dampening the child's enthusiasm. Getting him toys and such so he could be just like his uncle. Devon, having begun to learn how to dress by himself, sat down on the floor and tried to put the Turk uniform on over his sleepers.

Tseng laughed. "I don't think it'll fit over your pyjamas, bud! But if you wait till we are done here, I'll help you get your new uniform on! Okay?"

The little boy looked slightly put out, but he nodded. "Otay!"

"Plus, you still have your present from Winter Moogle to open!" Tseng continued, pointing to the large box that was placed to the side of the tree.

Devon quickly dropped the clothes as he realized the big box was for him and hurried over to it. "Oh, it's big," He exclaimed and began to tear off the paper around the box. Once he could see the picture on the package, he cried out in joy. "It's a car! Dadda, Poppa, I got a car!" He cried out in a shrill voice. "I drive NOW!" he demanded impatiently.

Rufus and Tseng laughed and got up to help their son open the box and pull out the peddle car that was a replica of the Sedans they used at Shin-Ra. And, wasting no time, Devon got in and started to peddle his way around the music room. Devon's delight in his presents brought so much joy for the adults. And as they exchanged their gifts with each other, Devon contented himself by playing at being a SOLDIER or becoming a Turk and having the time of his life.

The last gift to be opened was Tseng's to Rufus. And as Tseng handed his husband a large envelope, he had a mysterious smirk on his face. Intrigued, Rufus carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the elaborate card. Silver and white snowscape graced the front, but when Rufus opened the card, he saw a message written from Tseng, written in calligraphy.

_To my love!  
I could not think of the perfect gift for you this year. And, so decided to do something a little different.  
Our honeymoon was cut short due to my cold.  
And I so wanted to finish.  
So I have booked the cabin in the mountains for the three days we missed.  
Let us bring in the New Year together!  
Together in bliss.  
Tseng!_

This so touched Rufus, he got up and kissed Tseng gently. "Not that you had to do this! But it is a lovely idea and a great present!" He stated softly.

Tseng returned the smile. "I wanted to! Besides, I have something special in mind!" His smile turned into a provocative smirk.

Intrigued, Rufus questions. "Oh?"

"You'll just have to wait!" Tseng replied evasively. Rufus pouted at his husband, but Tseng just laughed. Getting up, he went to help his son get dressed.

The day passed in a haze of familial warmth as Shan, Raven, Reno, Rude, and Elena showed up later that morning with food and drink and more presents for everyone.

And as the day turned into night, they all sat down to their Winter's Feast and three very unexpected visitors. But that is a tale for another day…

<\--->

The next nine days passed in a flurry of activity as Rufus and Tseng worked overtime to ensure that there were no pressing issues Liz would have to deal with while they were gone. But before either of them knew it. It was time to take Devon to his mother's for New Years', where he would be celebrating the rest of the holiday with her side of the family. Both fathers gave him a hug and a kiss and reminded him to be a good boy before they left.

That morning, Tseng had already packed their belongings and loaded them in the chopper. So all he and Rufus had to do was drive to the Helipad and board the helicopter. This time, Rude had volunteered to fly them out. During the six-hour flight, the couple took the opportunity to nap in each other's arms.

Rude landed outside of icicle village, where the two men would get the chocobos that would take them up to Mountain lodge and the Chalet nestled in the woodland area at the foot of Glacial Mountain. Before disembarking, both men donned their winter gear in anticipation of the ride to their destination.

Standing away from the landing pad, Rufus and Tseng stood in the chill air and watched the helicopter ascend and turn towards Midgar. Within moments Rude had disappeared.

Rufus adjusted his backpack before heading to the Chocobo coral; Tseng followed him at a discrete distance, surveying the area. Some habits were too hard to break, and Tseng would never forgive himself if harm came to Rufus due to a moment of negligence on Tseng's part. Rufus smiled.

It took the couple a few minutes to walk to the coral, located on the village's outskirts, but a familiar voice greeted them once they got there. "Good Evening, Mr. President, Mr. Tseng." Chocobo, Bob intoned softly. "Got two beauts saddled up ready for ya!" The young rancher stated before bringing out two Blacks.

"This here be NightStreak and this one his her daughter, BlackVelvet!" He stated with pride.

Since Meteor Fall, Icicle Village had become the desired winter vacation retreat. With year-round snow, ski hills, riding trails, mountain climbing, ice skating and hot springs. The area had become quite popular among the younger citizens and seen a boom in population. This little farm started specializing in breeding Black Chocobos, as they were the most suited to the region. And the farm had some of the world's best stock, The fact that Bob took great pride in.

After a few minutes of introduction and Mimett greens, Rufus was petting both Birds. "So which one would you like to ride." He asked Tseng.

Tseng eyed the birds nervously. "The one that isn't likely to peck me in greeting or throw me in enthusiasm!" He stated dryly.

Rufus and Bob laughed. It was becoming well known through the Chocobo paddocks, Tseng distrust of the giant birds. And each ranch or farm did their best to accommodate the older man. "NightStreak will be the best for you, Sir. She is fast and sure-footed but is keen on her riders' capabilities and will compensate. BlackVelvet, though, needs a sure hand. Still frisky that one is." Bob confirmed.

Rufus handed NightStreaks reins to Tseng and then some greens. Tseng took the time to let the bird get to know him, and before long, she was rubbing her face in Tseng's hair and Kewhing softly. By this time, Rufus had already mounted BlackVelvet and was testing her lead. The younger bird was indeed full of mischief as she tried a couple of times to speed run, but Rufus held firm on the reins and his potion, and a warning Wark from her mother had the young one settling down. After Tseng mounted his bird, the pair were ready to head to the lodge.

It was a half-hour ride up the gentle slope of the foothills to reach their destination. And in the quiet gloom of dusk, it was a tranquil ride. Tseng's riding skills had improved immensely over the last few years. And after his initial trepidation, he was soon relaxing in the saddle and enjoying the scenery they rode through. It was like winter's Farey land. New snow glistening all around them. And even BlackVelvet behaved herself, but Rufus had a feeling that if Tseng had tried to ride her. He would already be at the lodge with a very winded bird. But Tseng was in the lead, and it offered Rufus an unobstructed view of his lover. A sight that had him smiling softly.

The night was almost complete as they rounded the bend and the lights of the mountain retreat came into view. Originally it had been a two-room cabin built by Mr. Holzoff. Who had dedicated his life to helping those who needed to scale the mountain region! And those unfortunate souls who, ill-equipped, had thought to traverse the harsh landscape and became hopelessly lost. But with increased interest in the area, locals felt it would be in the best interest to renovate and add to the original building.

The cabin was now three-stories tall and considerably more extensive than the original structure. The first floor consisted of a tavern and dining room. Complete with a colossal fireplace that provided the entire building with heat and large windows that spanned the entirety of the room, making it feel as if you were still out in the elements. The building's second floor was short term lodgings—quaint one and two-bedrooms that afforded guests a place to stay while canvassing the region's attractions. The third was the private residence of Mr. Holzoff and his wife, who had sold the Inn in the village and moved to be with her husband. Rufus and Tseng quickly stabled their birds and went inside to enjoy a home-cooked meal before heading to the chalet Tseng had booked.

Settled at a table near the fireplace, the two men dug into a hearty stew and freshly baked dinner rolls that were still warm from the ovens. A glass of wine accompanied their meal. Both were starving as neither had eaten since breakfast. And the fresh air and higher altitude highlighted this situation. So for the first few minutes, both focused on their meals and listened to the quiet backdrop of conversation.

Looking at his lover with concern, Tseng broached a subject that Rufus appeared to be ignoring. "Rufus, I know that this was unexpected, but I think you should." But before he could finish his sentence, Rufus cut him off.

"Please, Tseng, not now!" Hanging his head and letting out a sigh, "I know I am going to have to deal with it. But right now, I can't!" Reaching across the table, Rufus takes Tseng's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "I'm not ignoring it, but I'm still trying to process it! And these next three days are ours, so let's enjoy them! The situation isn't going anywhere, and I will confront things when we get home. Okay?"

Tseng smiled and squeezed Rufus's hand in return. "Okay!" They enjoyed the rest of their meal, which included a warm chocolate brownie and ice cream. Soon afterwards, they were ready for the last part of their journey, after grabbing the backpacks and mounting their birds. They followed the well-marked trail to the wooded area surrounding the ski hill's base, now redesigned to ensure skiers and snowboarders didn't find themselves hurtling through the air into unfamiliar territory. And to the chalet, Tseng had rented.

It was the same one Rufus had rented for their honeymoon, and Tseng renting it, in makeup for having to cut their honeymoon short caused Rufus to grin. Fortunately, the outside, solar-powered lights were still active and provided enough light for them to secure the chocobos in the lean-to and get them settled for the night with fresh straw, food and water.

Both men, now chilled, despite their warm clothing, hurried inside to see the maintenance staff had preceded them and lit the fire. After the bitter cold, the cabin’s warmth was a bit of a shock, but both men were appreciative of the heat.

Tseng quickly took their bags to the bedroom, which caused Rufus to frown. Why was Tseng so secretive? As Rufus was removing his winter clothing layers, Tseng returned, and smiling, did the same. "Would you like a drink to warm up with?"

Rufus nodded. "If it's stocked, a nice brandy would be wonderful!" 

The best part and the reason both He and Tseng chose to rent these cabins versus staying at either Inn was they could have it pre-stocked with whatever they chose—allowing them to enjoy their solitude without feeling deprived or overburdened. So while Rufus waited for Tseng to make them their drinks, he went and stoked the fire, adding a few more logs to get in glowing brighter.

A kiss on the neck as Tseng came up behind him and handed Rufus his drink. "So what shall we do this evening?" He purred softly.

Rufus turned and sipped his drink and contemplated his response. Tracing the gold chain of the dragon necklace he had given Tseng for a Christmas present, "Perhaps you could tell what surprise you have in store for me?" He whispered. His voice became husky.

Tseng chuckled softly. "That is for tomorrow night! " He leaned forward and kissed the pout from Rufus's lips.

"Then perhaps we should dance?" Rufus suggested.

"That would be nice!" Tseng replied. And went over to the stereo system and found a station that played music they both enjoyed. Returning, Tseng takes Rufus into his arms and leads him through the dance. Rufus took the lead for the next song. And as they danced, they would sip their drinks. Place soft kisses or discard clothes. And after a time, they were both naked, dancing in front of the warm flames of the fire, where they tumbled to the floor and made slow and sweet love to each other—falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Tseng woke first and took a few moments to gaze at his beloved while sleeping. It was moments like this that Tseng cherished. Rarely did he get to see Rufus with his walls down. But that moment soon passed as Tseng realized how cold the cabin had gotten. Thankfully they had the foresight to grab blankets before falling asleep on the floor.

Gently extracting himself from Rufus's embrace, Tseng gets up and quickly dresses. He then stokes the embers in the fireplace and adds more fuel to them and, in short order, had it merrily crackling, warming the area nicely. His next objective was the kitchen, where he put the kettle on the stove and got it boiling while he set up two crafts. One to brew tea for himself. And the other to perk coffee for Rufus. Completing this task, he gets everything out and begins to cook them breakfast.

Rufus stirs as the scent of coffee and bacon, permeates his senses. Groaning softly, he manages to extract himself from the nest of blankets. Standing up, he stretches, causing some of his joints to pod and crack, "You know you're getting old!" He grumbled. Rufus wasn't a morning person, and waking up stiff didn't help his mood any.

Tseng smirked at his lover. "Coffee is ready, and breakfast will be done in a minute." Knowing the warm beverage and a full belly would improve Rufus's disposition significantly.

Once Rufus dressed, he padded, barefoot, into the kitchen, poured himself a mug of coffee and started sipping the beverage. "Mmm, smells good!" He commented as he looked over Tseng's shoulder.

"Grab some plates!" Tseng replied with amusement. It still amazed people how easily the pair slipped into a domestic routine with each other. But it was one of those traits they had learned that strengthened their relationship. And one they enjoyed sharing.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as the two men ate their meal. But when they were finished and drinking a second cup. "So what should we do today?" Tseng inquired.

"I was thinking of having a completely indulgent day and snuggling under the blankets and watching movies!" Rufus suggested.

Tseng nodded. "That sounds wonderful!"

With the advancement in space exploration and the new addition of young talented minds to the department, technology has seen tremendous advances. One was a satellite system that could receive and transmit video surveillance that could be picked up by dishes that would relay them to receivers in people's homes and businesses.

This ingenious invention paved the way for remote locations, like Icicle Village, to stay connected with the rest of the world. It also reduced the necessity for effective cable network systems needed in the past to transfer digital signals. Be they Net, T.V. or surveillance. And surprisingly, satellite data could be transferred at a much faster rate. So many towns and cities had converted to the use of satellite transfer. In Rufus and Tseng’s case, they would be able to browse through an archive of compiled movies and watch them instantly.

"Well, if we are going to have a movie marathon. I'd better go out and see the birds!" Tseng commented and went to put on his boots, coat and gloves. At the same time, Tseng took care of their mounts. Rufus tidied up the kitchen and washed the dishes. And by the time he had completed his task, Tseng returned.

Rufus stared at Tseng in disbelief. Aside from looking put out. He had feathers sticking out of his hair. "Love, What happened?" Rufus inquired mildly.

Glaring, Tseng retorted. "I think the young one thought I was cold! She tried to sit on me when I was bent over getting them some food!"

Rufus tried hard to refrain from laughing, but he lost the battle as he helped Tseng remove the feathers from his person. "She must be ready to moult! There are a lot of feathers." Rufus snickered. Tseng just glared at him. Fortunately, it only took a few minutes to remove them, and the two got settled on the sofa and picked out a movie.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent in playful banter as the two found movies to watch. They made snacks and hot chocolate and had occasional pit stops. It wasn't often that Rufus had the chance to experience their more playful side. So the opportunity being available, they readily took it and enjoyed a relaxing day free of responsibilities. But as evening descended and tummies growled. Tseng got up to prepare their supper, and Rufus went out to tend to their birds.

As they ate, Tseng shot Rufus glances full of heated promise, which he tried to ignore. But after the fifth one, Rufus is unbent enough to query. "What are you contemplating?"

Tseng smiled softly. "You! Naked in the tub!" He intoned softly.

"Oh?" Rufus replied, a shy blush stained his cheeks. "Um, I take it you are referring to your surprise?" he asked.

Tseng just nodded. His eyes darkened with desire. As he casually finished his meal. Rufus, unsure of what to say. But he kept glancing at Tseng, imagining his lover in the same situation, and the effect had Rufus becoming uncomfortable.

When their meal was complete, they tidied up together and did the dishes. "Will you take care of the birds one more time and let me prepare?" Tseng purred into Rufus's ear.

The sound of his husband's voice sent a shaft of longing through Rufus, but he nodded and went out to the shelter one more time as Tseng went into the bedroom and got things ready for the evening.

Rufus returned, still uncomfortable; the cold night air did nothing to diminish the lust he was experiencing. Quickly he shed his coat and boots and went into the master suite to see what Tseng had in store for them. Upon entering, Rufus felt the heat coming from the room's fireplace and the sound of running water coming from the ensuite. He enters the bathroom to witness Tseng lighting scented candles as the jacuzzi tub fills. His features softened in the glow of the muted light.

"What would you like me to do?" Rufus inquired softly.

Turning, Tseng nodded to the tub. "Get that cute ass of yours in there and relax! Let me finish the bedroom, and I'll be in to join you!" His voice purred in response.

Rufus chuckled but did as he was told. Stripping slowly and then sliding into the warm water as the jets propelled the water around him. Tseng smiled. A look of feral possessiveness flashed in his eyes as he watched Rufus, provoking a small growl from the back of his throat. Hooding his gaze, Tseng leaves to ready the bedroom. Lighting a few more candles, ensuring the wine and champagne were left to breathe. The tray of chocolate and strawberries was within easy reach. Finally, Tseng turns on some music to quietly play in the background as he places a small black box on the mantle and opens it. Stripping his clothes, Tseng heads to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Rufus relaxing in the tub, felt an unexpected wave of desire flood his body. He smirked and opened his eyes to gaze in the dark and warm brown eyes of his lover, who was standing stark naked in front of him. "You brought the Materia?" He stated in a deep and raw voice.

Tseng nodded as he slipped into the tub. Turning so that he was cradled between Rufus's legs, and began to kiss him. Softly at first, but it quickly became heated and intense as tongues slid into their mouths and hands caressed warm skin. Even though Tseng had not yet activated the magic within the Materia and it had been a few years since they had used it. Long association with it imprinted their experiences on the Lust Materia. So as the two lovers adored each other, while in the bath, they were still affected by it, but it only slightly enhanced their experience.

No words were spoken. None were needed! But as time ticked slowly onward, they moved from the tub to the bedroom, where they lovingly dried the other with towels that had been left to warm in front of the fire. Their actions slow and languid.

Moving to the bed, they teased each other with the foods and drinks they both associated intimately with the other: dark chocolate and red wine for Tseng. And champagne and strawberries for Rufus. Feeding each other or licking tidbits from their bodies. Incited a lust so deep and primal that both were moaning and sighing with pent up desire.

And then Tseng activated the Materia. Experience has taught them to use this materia in stages. Level one, two, three and then Master! Surprisingly this method allowed for prolonged lovemaking that sated both of them without burning them out or prematurely ending their fun. So as profound as the initial feeling was, it eased into a familiar feel as they became more intense in their lovemaking. The tastes and smells intensified. The temperature of the room increased. The air around them hummed and vibrated with tension.

Using cock rings to abstain and heighten their pleasures, they shifted comfortably to take each other into their mouths. Hands were cupping the cheeks of their asses. Kneading the firm globes as tongues and teeth taunted the other's erections. Soon both were covered in a slight sheen of sweat and panting heavily. It was time for the next stage.

Once activated, both men moaned and arched. Their flesh was sensitive to the slightest touch. But once the spell settled, their play resumed. This time they used toys to tease and taunt the other. So fluid their motions one might have thought it was choreographed. But they knew the other and what gave pleasure and pain. How far to take things and when to take a moment to pause. So aroused were they, they writhed in longing- a tangled mass of limbs.

But when Tseng activated the third level of the spell, they were blinded with desire and longing and lust. That it was only moments before Rufus had Tseng on his belly and removed the rings. Potioning Tseng so that Rufus could clasp his left hand with Tseng's- twin wedding bands reflected the light cast by the fire. Rufus's right hand held Tseng's erection as Rufus slid into Tseng's warmth.

Rufus began to rock his hips, slowly increasing his speed and depth. But within moments, he was bucking with fierce intensity-angled just so to hit the bundle of nerves that would make Tseng see stars. And as he drove himself to the heights of ecstasy, he held Tseng's twitching cock in his hand, letting the movements of their hips accompany the stroking of Tseng's member. And before long, both men were crying out words of love and zeal- Begging for release.

This love game had one drawback. Magic worked in mysterious ways, and Tseng and Rufus would not achieve their ultimate release without the aid of the materia. Knowing both of them were at the apex of arousal. Before things became painful, Tseng called forth the last stage of the spell. Which ultimately released them from the magic's grip.

Rufus roared with his release. So powerful and intense his whole body shuddered and spasmed as his seed filled his lover wholly. Tseng let loose a growl-fierce and primal, as he climaxed. And then time stood still as they panted, coming down off the high of their mutual release. Bodies slick with sweat; hair damp and limp. The air heavy with the scent of sex. They collapsed in a passive heap.

Tseng managed to focus enough to cancel the magic that bound them and those few precious moments before reality came back into focus. The couple lay together cocooned in a bubble of warmth and intimacy. And before long, Tseng was sound asleep. His breath, slow and steady. Being the one to cast the spell, it was Tseng's energy that was the most spent. Rufus smiled softly and quietly got up. He added a few more logs to the fire, tidied up the food tray and corked the wine bottles. And finally, he blew out the candles.

Going into the bathroom, Rufus wets a cloth and washes. Preparing one for Tseng, he drains the Jacuzzi and blows out the candles before reentering the bedroom. The soft light of the candles and fire flicker and bathed Tseng in warm radiance, and Rufus's heart aches with the intensity of emotion he has for this man, His Love, His Heart, His All! Rufus goes to his love and gently cleans him as Tseng sleeps, carefully pulling the covers over top of him when Rufus is done. At the edge of exhaustion himself, Rufus slips into the bed and is immediately wrapped in Tseng's embrace. Rufus chuckles softly and closes his eyes. Falling into a dreamless sleep.


	2. A Secret Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra Holiday 2020. Day 5- A Little Party Never Killed Anyone; Secret Santa (in the not so traditional sense)
> 
> Rufus's dream of having a child of his own came true. And even though Tseng too wished to have a child, he could not find a suitable surrogate. That is until a chance meeting with an old friend of Tseng's allows Rufus the opportunity to surprise his husband with the answer to his secret wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When reading this chapter, please keep in mind that I have drawn influence from my story Two Hearts As One. And this story event occurs during this time period. So I am grateful to be able to introduce it in this manner.

Late the next morning, both men awoke to the morning sun beaming through the bedroom's windows. "I suppose we should get up and get ready to leave?" Tseng muttered softly into Rufus's ear.

"Yes, I suppose we should!" Rufus sighed and stretched. Turning to give his beloved a morning kiss. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Rufus inquired.

Tseng chuckled. "A few times! But you are just as amazing!"

Rufus smiled, sweet and innocent. A rare sight indeed.

Tseng snuggled tighter. "If we hurry and pack. There should be time for a quick skate at Frozen Lake?"

"Well then, let's get our butts into gear!" Rufus laughed at his mate's suggestion and the fact that Tseng had packed their skates.

So the two men quickly dressed, ate and packed. Mounting their chocobos, they headed to Frozen Lake and spent an hour or so gliding along the designated area used for ice sports. A small strip of ice at the southern edge of the frozen loch. And a place that was unaffected by the frequent snowstorms that rolled through the area. Tseng had mastered this art more so than Rufus, but both men played carefreely, being the only two out at this time of day, enjoying the last few hours of this mini-vacation.

After an hour or so, though. It was time to leave! So mounting the birds one last time, Rufus and Tseng rode to Icicle Village and the waiting Shin-Ra chopper. Reno was already there, standing outside the helicopter, waiting for his employers to show up.

"Bout time you two should up! Thought I might have to do a search and rescue!" Reno grinned, teasing the two men. Rufus and Tseng chuckled as they waved hello.

As Reno and Tseng packed and readied the helicopter. Rufus took Nightstreak and BlackVelvet back to Chocobo Bob. Taking a moment to say goodbye to the two beautiful birds, Rufus truly had a soft spot for these majestic creatures. Once they were aboard, and in the air, Rufus fell asleep as Tseng caught up with Reno on what had been going on in their absence.

Six hours later, The trio landed and headed to the Tower, where Devon came running up to his dads. "Dadda, Poppa, you're home!" He cried out enthusiastically. After a few moments of fierce hugs and kisses, they said goodbye to Reno and headed home. Entering the house, Rufus excused himself, saying he had some paperwork to review and wanted to get it done before supper. Tseng arched an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"Not at all! It is just a proposal submitted for reactor upgrades, and I had put it off until now. So the sooner it is done. The sooner we can spend the evening together." Rufus replied calmly and went into his study.

"Well, buddy, I guess it is just you and I! Let's go let Henery know we're home and see what he can whip up for dinner?" Tseng commented to Devon.

"Burgers and fies?" The young boy quipped.

Tseng smiled at his son. Devon had the same weakness for fast foods as Rufus did. "Well, I guess we can do that as a treat," Tseng stated as the two males headed into the kitchen.

Supper was a joyful affair as Rufus, Tseng, and Devon caught up with each other. Devon had had a marvellous time with his mom and her family and regaled them with stories. After supper, they sat in the music room and listened to Tseng play. But it wasn't long after that that Devon started yawning. "Time for bed, little man!" Rufus stated after the third yawn.

So tired was Devon, he didn't argue with his dad. He just went over and said goodnight to Tseng and gave him hugs and kisses. Devon then followed Rufus to his bedroom. Going into his bathroom, he brushed his teeth and got into his pyjamas and crawled into bed. "I has a story tonight?" Devon asked sleepily.

"Of course! Which one?" Rufus replied.

"Goodnight, Moon," Devon stated.

So Rufus sat on the edge of his son's bed, holding the book so the boy could see the pictures and started to read to his son. Within moments, Devon was fast asleep. Rufus closed the book and kissed his son goodnight. Turning the light down and leaving the door ajar. Rufus heads back to the music room and the surprise he has for Tseng.

"Care for a drink?" Rufus asks Tseng as he enters the room with his guest in tow. Tseng looks up from the piano to answer when he sees who is standing with his husband. "So-Won? For the love of Gaia, what are you doing here?" He exclaims in shocked wonder. And gets up to greet his childhood friend. "I thought you were still living in Wutai with your husband?"

Rufus smiled and went to pour them something to drink as Tseng walked over to embrace So-Won. It had been many years since they had seen each other but time had not diminished their friendship.

So-Won smiled and returned Tseng's fierce hug with one of her own. "Oh. Tseng, it is good to see you hale and happy!" She exclaimed in delight. "As to why I am here? Your husband invited me over for drinks!" She pertly replied.

Rolling his eyes, "What I meant is, what are you doing in Midgar?" Tseng rephrased his question.

"Oh, well, you see, Longwei died at the end of the war. And after my period of mourning, I chose not to remarry. But with all the struggles Wutai has faced, it has not been easy to raise a child on my own, but we endured. It has just been recently that Lily and I have saved enough money to move to Midgar. I am hoping to open up a shop where I can sell steamed buns." She stated wistfully.

Tseng was unsure of the direction of this conversation. But So-Wen was nervous. Glancing at Rufus and seeing him calm and collected only heightened his confusion. "Come sit and have a drink then and tell me your story!" Tseng coaxed.

So-Won timidly sat on the chair Tseng had led her to and glanced at Rufus; seeing him nod, she took a deep breath and waited for Tseng to sit before beginning her tale.

Tseng sent Rufus a look of a query as he sat beside him on the settee, but Rufus just shook his head and let So-Won continue.

So-Won softly smiled as she took a sip from her drink. "Lily and I arrived in Midgar about a month ago. We have been staying with some friends of mine as I look for a shop. Just before Christmas, I had found the perfect one. It is the one on the corner of First Street in Market Square. Not only did it have a storefront, but the back of the house has a small kitchen, and there is a two-bedroom apartment above the store. I did not know that it was property owned by you and the President when I applied for it and was shocked when I was ushered into the President's office for the rental application." She trailed off.

Tseng looked at Rufus, who nodded and remarked dryly. "Her application was sent straight to me! I am assuming because So-Won is from Wutai and that the property has been vacant for quite some time. The shareholders wanted the space rented but were tiptoeing around certain prejudices."

"Okay! But why the drinks? And what are you so nervous about, So-Won?" Tseng demanded.

So-Won sighed but patiently replied, "Tseng, you and I are more than friends! Our families wanted us to wed! And the President."

"Rufus! Please So-won, address me by my given name." Rufus pleaded.

So-Won smirked and nodded. "When Rufus conducted the interview, your name came up! I knew you still lived in the area, thanks to your Grandmother, but I did not know you had married!" She stated with a mild blush heating her cheeks. "Well, anyway, your husband invited me out to lunch that day, and we had a lovely conversation." Taking her courage in hand, So-Won looks Tseng straight in the eye. "I believe I am the solution to your quandary!" She satiated firmly.

Confused, Tseng looks to Rufus and then So-Won for clarification. "My quandary?"

So-Won chuckled softly. "I do not wish to remarry, ever! But the thought of having another child fills my heart with joy, and to know it is because my dear friend desires a child of his flesh brings me great honour! Tseng, I would be most willing to bear you a child!"

Tseng was floored! He did want a child of his own; now that Rufus had Devon, Tseng had realized the fulfillment of being a parent. Even though they had adopted and raised Liz, they had missed out on so many things because she was older when she had entered their lives. And it had been a hard adjustment for Tseng, who had lived with the guilt of his little sister, Mei-li, death. It had taken him some time before he had felt comfortable enough to let down those barriers that he had erected around himself. And become apart of Liz's life.

Tseng stared at Rufus and So-Won in disbelief. Are you saying you want to bear my child?" He stammered.

Rufus and So-Wen laughed good-naturedly. "Yes, Tseng, that is exactly what I am saying!" So-Wen confirmed.

"Well, I'll be damned!" That was all that Tseng could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note that Devon Shinra is two years old. So when I write is a dialogue, I have done so in a manner keeping with a child of that age! When talking about the company, Rufus, in my storyline, renamed his company as Shin-Ra Corporation. So these are not misspellings!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is long! But it is special. I want to credit and thank Annilia (@sherribon) for the original concept of the Lust Materia. I hope you enjoy Kitsune-Queens and my's spin on this unique item.
> 
> The second chapter will be posted tomorrow for Friday's prompt, Secret Santa.


End file.
